Forbidden Possession
by Magayon
Summary: When Hinata needed money to save her sister Hanabi, she turned to the fastest way to earn it: Sell her body to a rich man named Sasuke. And when she thought everything was over in just one night, she was wrong. Because the moment she stepped in Sasuke's chambers, she became one of his possessions. (One-shot)


**A/N: **I'm not really good in English so you will see some mistakes here and there. But anyway, I hope you will like the story. It's a one-shot story.

Also, this is not the original one. I'm trimmed down some scenes. Go to my profile to know more about this story. Thanks.

**Summary: **When Hinata's parents died, she promised that she'll take care of her younger sister Hanabi. When Hanabi met an accident, Hinata needed a huge amount of money to save her. And the fastest way to have money was to sell her body to a billionaire named Sasuke Uchiha. And when she thought everything was over in just one night, she was wrong. Because the moment she stepped in Sasuke's chambers, she became one of his possessions.

**Forbidden Possession**

**By: Magayon**

EVEN if she wanted to cry, Hinata shouldn't. She needed to do this for the sake of her younger sister, Hanabi. A few days ago she received a call from Hanabi's school saying that her sister got into an accident. She thought that it was just a minor accident since Hanabi was with her teacher and classmates for an excursion. But when she heard that Hanabi was slipped and fell when they were mountain climbing, Hinata almost fainted. She immediately went to the hospital where her sister was brought to. Her heart was literally broken when she saw Hanabi inside the intensive care unit. The doctor said to her that Hanabi needed a surgery to remove the blood clot in her brain due to her fall. Apart from that, Hanabi had a fractured arm and leg. Hinata needed a huge sum of money for the surgery and other hospital expenses. Even if she worked day and night, she could not save enough money for her sister. Some of her and her sister's friends donated money, but it wasn't enough.

Then, that day came…

Hinata was praying inside the hospital's chapel for her sister when a woman came up to her. The woman introduced herself as Tomoe. She was a very beautiful and elegant lady. Tomoe told her that she would help her. Hearing that, she was very thankful that her prayers were answered. Tomoe would give her work with a very high salary. But when Tomoe explained to her what was the nature of the work she would give her, she was at lost.

Knowing that selling one's body was wrong, Hinata turned down Tomoe's offer. Never in her entire life, even if she and Hanabi were experiencing a hard time, she had never thought of selling her body. But Tomoe insisted and told her that if she would ever change her mind, Hinata could meet her again in the hospital. But Hinata was so clear about her offer. She would not accept it.

However, the day she was afraid of came. Hinabi's condition worsened. They made an emergency operation on her sister. Not knowing where to find money, Hinata turned to Tomoe. She would do anything for her sister's sake.

And now… she was in a hotel room, looking out at the lights of the city and wearing only a white robe. After she took a bath, Tomoe made her drink a pill and then left her there to wait for her client. Her hands were cold and shaking, unable to guess what would happen to her next.

She had told Tomoe that she was a virgin and asked if that would be a problem. Tomoe said no. She just needed to lie on the bed and do the job. She just needed to go with the flow and don't show any resistance. Tomoe assured her that she would be in good hands and after that, she would be going home with a lot of money in her pocket.

If only she had worked hard and save up this would never happen.

A sound of the door closing and being locked behind he brought her back to reality. Hinata didn't dare to look at who entered the room. She was so sure that it was her client. She swallowed hard. Her heart was beating anxiously. She heard his footsteps and she still didn't budge. Another door opened and closed. The next thing she heard was the running water.

Hinata felt she couldn't breathe. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to relax. The next thing she should not do was to make her client angry. She needed the money. She needed to forget her principles for the safety of her sister.

When the water stopped and the door opened, her felt her heart was like going to explode any minute. She gasped as arms wrapped around her from her back. She tried not to make any sound as he started to smell her scent. She could even feel his warm breath on her skin which made her body tingle. She didn't want what was happening to her body. She didn't want how her body responded to him.

Aroused. Hinata didn't expect she could use that word when she didn't even had a single relationship with any man. She was twenty-four and yet no man had ever touched her. She was so focused on working for herself and Hinabi.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she felt a hand slid under the robe touching her sensitive skin. The man started to kiss and nibble her neck. Her knees weakened as the sudden sensation filled her. If he was not holding her, she probably had dropped to the floor.

"You smelled like lavender. I like that," the man said in a very seductive voice.

His hand moved in a light caress on her skin. If this would continue, Hinata knew she would lose all her self-control. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away from her leaving her panting. He then turned her to face him.

"Look at me," he demanded in a hoarse tone.

Without thinking, Hinata lifted her head and opened her eyes. She turned cold as a pair of onyx eyes looked at her. She could see the lust filled desire in them. Was she really ready for this? Would she able to carry all the consequences after this night?

However, she had not given a chance to contemplate more as the man dipped his head down and captured her lips. Hinata was unprepared for the ferocity of the kiss. Yet he was still gentle as he tasted her. Her entire body exploded with heat and need.

Hinata always wondered how her first kiss would be like. Would it be sweet? Would it be gentle? Would it make her sweep off her feet? Well, her first kiss was way beyond what she had imagined. Her first kiss was setting her entire body on fire.

The next thing she knew, her robe dropped to the floor. He drew her closer to him. That was the time Hinata noticed that he was naked. His fingered entangled to her hair. Then he angled her face to allow him to deepen the kiss. She allowed him to devour the softness of her lips. She didn't know how they reached the bed without breaking their kiss. The next thing she knew, she was beneath him on his bed. His free hand restlessly roamed around the every curve of her body before cupping her breast.

Hinata gasped as she felt waves of pleasure.

Taking her hands, he moved it to her sides. He started to work his way down to her body, kissing and licking every inch of her.

She felt her heart stopped when he settled between her legs. Hinata couldn't breathe at the intensity of the sensation the filled her body. She placed her hands on her mouth to suppress her moans. When she thought was succeeding, she suddenly screamed out as she came. Her body was still quivering from the ecstasy when he lay over her. And without any warning, he took her innocence.

She gasped as the sudden fullness inside her. Tears trickled down her eyes. And to her surprise, he kissed it all away. When he started to move, she thought she was going to melt. The intensity kept building up in her. She could not control herself anymore and let out a scream as she came again.

He buried his face in her neck as he thrust himself in her. His breathing was so ragged and then letting put a fierce primal growl as he released himself in her. She could feel his body shuddered from the force of his release. He stayed over her for a moment before he pulled out. Panting, his onyx eyes met her white pearled eyes. Before rolling beside her, he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

But not like in the movies, Hinata didn't sleep with his arms wrapping around her. His back was on her, completely ignoring her. Tears started to fall from her eyes again. She tried not to make a sound as she moved to her side, turning away from him. Hugging herself, she thought that this would be her first and last.

After that night, Hinata's sister had undergone surgery and became successful. She never mentioned to Hanabi where she got the money and just told her that she had a friend that let her borrow enough money for the operation. A few months passed, when Hanabi was well enough, Hinata receive a letter. She was finally accepted to the job she applied for a few months before Hanabi's accident. An interview was scheduled and she was so happy and nervous. She and her sister would start a new life. She would forget the bad things happened to them.

Hinata was so positive when she arrived at the office. The secretary asked her to wait for the interviewer. From what she was told, her interviewer had a high position in the company so she needed to show that she was worthy for the job as a marketing assistant.

When Hinata heard the door opened, she readied her smile and meet her interviewer. She stood up. But when she faced him, she thought she couldn't breathe. She tried to blink hoping that she was just seeing things. But when she heard the clicking sound of the locking of the door, she knew she was not seeing things.

He walked closer to her. She wanted to run but she couldn't move. As if there was some strange force that prevents her from leaving. A smiled curved his lips that sent shivers down her spine.

"Good morning, Miss Hyuuga," he said. His voice was dark and hoarse. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your interviewer… and soon to be your employer."

Hinata opened her mouth but nothing came out. The next thing she knew, she felt weak and then her surrounding went black.

**THE END**

**A/N: **So, what can you say? I don't know why I put romance in the genre... It's not really romance, right? Maybe I just think that SasuHina fics will always be romance for me. Ha-ha!

Please don't forget to leave a review so I would know what you think. Constructive criticisms are very welcome.


End file.
